Junalie Potter
by Alexandrit
Summary: Ja... noch eine genderbend-Harry Fanfiction. Zu meiner Verteidigung... äh... mir war danach. Junalie oder einfach Jun wird aber einen anders gearteten Weg gehen als Harry. Sie wächst als Magierin auf und ist 6 als ihre Eltern ermordet werden und kehrt erst nach England zurück, um nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Sie uns ihr Ziehbruder Draco sehen dem ganzen mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen.
1. Prolog

In Godric´s Hollow versuchten Lily Potter und Narcissa Malfoy gerade ihre Kinder zu bändigen: „Draco!" Narcissa schnappte sich ihren Sohn aus der Luft und von seinem Besen. Sie hielt ihn fest im Arm, drückte ihr Gesicht in seine lichtblonden Haare und lachte: „Hab dich!"

„Oh nein!" aber er kuschelte sich lachend an sie.

Lily hatte es weniger leicht: „Junalie! _Junalie Serpentina Potter!_"

„Fang mich doch!" rief Jun lachend, die Sechsjährige legte auf ihrem Spielzeug-Besen ein beachtliches Tempo vor - Zweifellos hatte sie das Talent ihres Vaters geerbt, genau wie sein freches Mundwerk.

Sie fegte durchs Wohnzimmer wie der neue Star-Jäger von England: „JUHU!"

Ihr Mutter blieb stehen, die Hände in die schmerzenden Seiten gestemmt: „_Das ist nur ein Spielzeug_, sagten sie. _Dann hast du mehr Ruhe, wenn sie beschäftigt ist _- Cissy, tu etwas!"

„Nun… -"

In diesem Moment kamen Juns Vater James und ihr Pate Sirius Black durch die Haustür: „Mädels, ich bin zu Hause!"

„Dad! Sirius!" Sie flog ihrem Paten minimal abgebremst in die Arme.

Sirius schaffte es gerade noch unter der Wucht von 15kg ungebändigter Lebensfreude nicht nach hinten zu kippen: „Hey, Bambi - Übst du für die Weltmeisterschaft?"

„Ich werde die beste Sucherin, die England je hatte!"

„Daran habe ich auch keine Zweifel"

James nahm seine Frau in den Arm und küsste sie sanft: „Anstrengender Tag?"

Sie lächelte: „Sie ist jetzt schon wie du zu deinen besten Zeiten"

Dann begrüßte er Narcissa: „Wie war dein Tag?"

Sie sagte das gleiche, dass sie seit Lucius Tod immer antwortete: „Schön. Danke, James"

Lily hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie und ihr Sohn fürs erste bei ihnen Wohnen würden. Was Draco und Jun nur Recht war. Sie waren schon Freunde gewesen, bevor sie krabbeln konnten.

James und Lily sahen ihrem besten Freund und ihrer Tochter beim Rumalbern zu: „Bleibst du zum Essen, Sirius?"

„Aber klar doch!" antwortete Harriet sofort: „Kommt Sev auch?"

„Das wäre toll" meine Draco grinsend: „Wir haben ihn schon eine ganze Woche nicht gesehen!"

James stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf, bei dieser Frage: „Leider nicht, Schatz. Vielleicht wann anders"

„Hm… o.k."

Lily zog James zu sich in die Küche: „Liebling…"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß!" er stöhnte: „Warum hat Jun so einen Narren an… _ihm_ gefressen? Warum ausgerechnet er?"

„James!"

„…" er verschränkte die Arme.

Seine Frau schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Er ist auf unserer Seite! Ich vertraue ihm"

„Ich nicht!" zischte er zurück.

„Warum nicht? Narcissa -"

„Narcissa war nie ein Todesser und Lucius ist dafür gestorben, sie und dich vor Du-weißt-schon-wem zu beschützen!"

„Und Severus wäre fast gestorben als er mich und Junalie gerettet hat! Hör auf so ungerecht zu sein! - Er hätte jedes Recht, dir zu grollen, aber er hat dir verziehen!"

James schnaubte: „Und genau das gefällt mir nicht"

„Du wirst es kaum glauben" meinte sie schnippisch: „Aber es geht nicht immer nur um dich!"

Sie trat in die Tür zum Wohnzimmer: „Kinder, Severus kommt morgen - Was sagt ihr dazu?"

„JUHU!"

Sie wandte sich an ihren Mann: „Ich verlange nicht, dass du ihn wie einen Bruder behandelst, aber er ist _mein_ Freund und der Pate _deiner _Tochter!"

„Weil du das so wolltest" grummelte er.

„Ja! Weil Sirius allein unverantwortlich ist!"

„DAS HAB ICH GEHÖRT!"

„Das wusstest du aber schon vorher" meinte Draco ernst.

James musste lächeln und nahm seine Frau in den Arm: „Wenn es dich glücklich macht, Liebste" murmelte er in ihre Haare: „Von mir aus…"

Es war ein ganz normaler Abend an einem ganz normalen, wundervollem Tag.

Aber andere hatten beschlossen, dass diese Zeiten vorbei waren.


	2. Halloween

Ich hab den Disclaimer vergessen... Whatever! Pro forma: Ich kriege kein Geld und alles außer Junalie und dem Plot gehört J.K.R.

Scathach2000: Danke für die Review und ich verrate nur so viel: Wo es hingeht wird nicht verraten ^.-

xXxXxXxXxXx

Junalie liebte diesen Muggel-Brauch. Sie saß am Fenster, eine Tasse heiße Schokolade in der Hand und beobachtete die Kinder auf der Straße, die in den abenteuerlichsten Verkleidungen von Tür zu Tür zogen. Godric´s Hollow bot ein Bild der Idylle.

Früher Abend, Draco und Narcissa besuchten Sirius in seinem Landhaus, Lily und James waren im Hauptquartier des Ordens…

Severus setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Fensterbretts, nach vier Stunden Lernen, war sogar er der Meinung, dass er und seine Schülerin sich eine Pause können konnten.

Was nicht hieß, dass Jun ihren Verstand abschalten würde: „Sev?"

Sie war die einzige, die ihn so nennen durfte - zumindest ohne einen tödlich sein sollenden Blick zu kassieren: „Hm?"

„Wann ist der Krieg zu Ende?"

_Sie ist __**zu**_ _erwachsen für ihr Alter… viel zu sehr… _

„Ich weiß es nicht"

„…Und… was ist, wenn er vorbei ist?"

„Dann kannst du an Halloween mit den anderen Kindern um Süßigkeiten betteln"

„Sev!"

Er grinste: „Du hast gefragt"

„Das meine ich nicht!" sie schob ihre Unterlippe vor, das war in Kombination mit ihren dunklen Baby-Robben-Augen so herzerweichend, dass Severus einen Moment mutmaßte, ob Voldemort dagegen immun wäre, wenn nein, hatte er die Menschlichkeit endgültig hinter sich gelassen.

„Was meinst du denn?"

„Mama hat Angst. **Immer**" sie sah ihren Paten an: „Hat sie dann keine Angst mehr?"

„Junalie, sie ist deine Mutter. Sie wird sich immer, dein ganzes Leben lang, Sorgen machen, ob es dir gut geht und auch Angst haben, dass dir etwas passiert. Aber nicht mehr so sehr"

_Hoffentlich_

„Sie sollte mehr Angst um Papa, dich, Sirius und Moony haben Ich sitze den ganzen Tag hier drin, was soll passieren?"

_Außer, dass Voldemort Jagd auf dich macht, wie seit dem Tag, an dem du deinen ersten Zauber gewirkt hast und seitdem nichts mehr will als deinen Tod? Ach, gar nichts…_

Er schauerte unwillkürlich bei diesem Gedanken.

Seine kluge, hübsche Paten-Tochter. _Seine_ Junalie.

Nur über seine Leiche.

Junalie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und kuschelte sich an ihn: „Warum schaust du so finster?"

„Alle machen sich Sorgen, Junalie, dass… ist im Krieg einfach so"

„Du auch?"

„Natürlich"

„Aber du bist so mutig!"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde weich: „Mutig sein heißt nicht, keine Angst zu haben, Corbillat. Es heißt, das Richtige trotzdem zu tun"

„Also sich mit Voldemort anzulegen, um Mama zu beschützen?"

Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, wie es früher Lily und jetzt ihr vorbehalten war: „Genau"

„Ich hab dich lieb, Sev"

Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel: „Sehen wir uns mal deine Notizen an - Bestimmt hast du etwas vergessen" neckte er.

„Bestimmt nicht!"

Severus bezweifelte es ebenfalls, es war jetzt schon klar, dass sie eine Ohnegleichen-Schülerin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste werden würde. Und in Zaubertränke.

Letzteres erfüllte ihn nicht mit wenig Stolz (denn er unterrichtete sie vornehmlich darin und Arithmantik, während Sirius, James und Remus sie vornehmlich in Verteidigung und ähnlichem unterwiesen).

„Ausgezeichnet, Junalie" er überflog ihre Aufzeichnungen: „Nicht hochmütig werden" fügte er mit einem Blick auf ihr Grinsen hinzu. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob Lily ihn deshalb zu Harriets Paten gemacht hatte. Sicherlich erinnerte sie sich noch, was für ein aufgeblasener, arroganter Idiot James in ihrer Schulzeit gewesen war. Und regelmäßig wieder aufblitzte. Bevorzugt wenn Severus in Reichweite war.

Ein Schlüssel wurde in der Haustür gedreht und einen Moment war Severus in höchster Alarmbereitschaft - Bis er Lilys Stimme hörte: „Wir sind wieder da-ha"

„Mama! Papa!" Jun lief ihnen entgegen und warf sich ihrer Mutter in die Arme.

„Hallo, mein Schatz! - Wie war der Tag?"

„Super! Wir haben auch fleißig gelernt!"

James Lippen kräuselten sich missbilligend, aber er sagte nichts.

„Warst du auch brav?"

„Natürlich"

„Sehr schön"

_Klar, bei Sev benimmt sie sich immer gut! _

„Ich gehe dann" sagte Severus etwas kühl.

„Schon?"

„Du hattest ihn den ganzen Tag für dich, Junalie" erinnerte Lily sie.

„Kommst du bald wieder?"

„Versprochen" kam ihre Mutter ihm zuvor.

Die beiden Herren nickten sich - freundlich ausgedrückt - steif zu und Severus wurde zur Haustür begleitet.

„Ich hab ein ungutes Gefühl" flüsterte Lily ihm zu.

Er überprüfte vor der Tür die Schutz-Zauber: Alle intakt, auch der Fidelius: „Alles in Ordnung"

Severus umarmte seine Patentochter und - zu seiner Überraschung - umarmte Lily ihn ebenfalls: „Pass auf sie auf, wenn uns etwas passiert. Bitte, Sev" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Das habe ich dir schon einmal versprochen - Und euch wird nichts passieren" er machte sich fast grob von ihr los: „Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen"

„Gute Nacht, Sev"

„Gute Nacht, Jun"

Er nickte Lily zu und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

„Sev, hat Recht, Mama…"

„Ich weiß, Bambi… Lesen wir noch was und dann ab ins Bett"

„Robin Hood!"

„Schon wieder Locksley? Wirklich?"

„Wirklich?"

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen die beiden vor dem Kamin und Lily unterstrich mit - gesollt dramatischem Schattenspielen - die Geschichte: „Asim trat mit aller Macht gegen die Tür: „Verflixte englische Eiche!" und - …Bambi, was ist denn?"

Ihre Tochter saß kerzengerade da, gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen und ihre Unterlippe zitterte: „Die Schutzzauber sind weg"

Lily wurde kreideweiß, als sie es ebenfalls spürte: „JAMES!"

Er kam die Treppe herunter gerannt, als die Tür splitternd aus den Angeln flog: „Nimm Jun und LAUF!"

Lily schnappte sich ihre Tochter und rannte nach oben. Sie versuchte, zu aparieren, aber irgendein Zauber von Voldemort hinderte sie.

„Jun, deine Portschlüssel!"

Sie trug zwei um den Hals, in Form von Anhängern an einer Kette. Der Hund brachte sie zu Sirius, der Rabe zu Severus.

„Felix Felizis!" Nichts passierte.

„Hellster Stern des Himmels! … - Mama, es funktioniert nicht!"

„Geh dahinten hin. Keine Angst"

„Aber -"

Von unten hörten sie Schreie und schließlich: „AVADA KEDAVRA!"

James…

Lily schob die schwere Kommode vor die Tür und betete um eine Lösung, die nicht kommen wollte. Selbst ihr Zauberstab lag nutzlos im Wohnzimmer.

Schritte auf der Treppe.

„Expulso!"

Das alte Holz zerfiel zu Staub.

Junalie starrte die Gestalt im Türrahmen an, die sie nur dunkel in Erinnerung gehabt hatte: Groß, hager, in einem schwarzen Umhang gehüllt, das Gesicht schlangenartig, ohne Nase mit roten Augen, die dämonisch glühten.

„Voldemort" flüstere sie heiser.

Sein Blick fiel auf das kleine Mädchen: „Ah… Junalie… Du bist groß geworden"

Lily trat ihm zitternd in den Weg: „Lass sie. Sie ist noch ein Kind"

Er legte den Kopf schief und lächelte: „Ist sie nicht - Geh mir aus dem Weg"

„Nein!"

„Geh beiseite, dummes Mädchen!"

„Bitte nicht Jun! Bitte!"

Er hob den Zauberstab.

„Nein!"

„Bleib wo du bist, Jun! - Du bekommst sie nicht!" fauchte Lily.

„Avada Kedavra!"

„NEIN!" schrie Jun.

Ein grüner Lichtblitz. Ein Brausen. Und Lily Potter brach zusammen.

„…Mama?"

„Das tut mir wirklich Leid, kleine Junalie" sagte Voldemort in die Stille hinein.

_Sie ist tot. Mama ist tot. Wie Großmutter. Wie Edgar und Samantha. Wie Fabian. Mama kommt niemals wieder._

Tränen tropften auf ihre Hände. Und das gesamte Haus begann, in seinem Fundament zu erbeben. Risse zogen sich über die Wände, von denen Bilder fielen, die Möbel fielen um…

„Beeindruckend, in der Tat…" Voldemort beobachtete das kleine Mädchen, das weinend vor der Leiche seiner Mutter stand und drohte, dass Haus dem Erdboden gleich zu machen.

Zweifellos wäre sie ein Gefahr und im seine Schülerin zu werden, was sie schon viel zu sehr von den Werten ihrer Eltern und Dumbledore durchsetzt. Eine Schande. Eine Verschwendung.

„Avada Kedavra" sagte er sanft.


	3. Blutverschmiert

Severus traf als erster vom Orden in Godric´s Hollow ein.

Das Haus war nur noch eine Ruine.

Als erstes stieß er auf James Leiche. Sein alter Feind war grausam zugerichtet worden, Voldemort hatte offenbar seinen… Spaß mit ihm gehabt.

Severus ging vorsichtig nach oben, die Tür zu Juns Zimmer war völlig hinüber.

Und er wollte nicht sehen, was ihn erwartete.

Lily lag auf dem Boden, die roten Haare ausgebreitet, die wunderschönen, grünen Augen wurden bereits trübe.

Seine Beine versagten ihm den Dienst, hilflos sank er auf die Knie: „Lily…"

Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren weinte er.

_Jun! _

Mühsam riss er sich zusammen und rappelte sich wieder auf.

Der kleine Körper seiner Patentochter lag weiter hinten im Zimmer, halb eingewickelt in die bodenlangen Vorhänge.

_Bitte sei nicht tot!_

Er hob sie hoch und spürte sofort, wie warm sie war und dass ihr Herz schlug.

Sie war bewusstlos und ihr Gesicht voller Blut. Vorsichtig wischte er es weg.

Auf ihrer Stirn war ein langer Schnitt in Form der Avada Kedavra-Handbewegung.

„Was zum…"

_Warum hat er sie nicht getötet?_

Gut, dass hatte Zeit bis später, als erstes wollte er aus dieser Ruine bevor Bellatrix oder einer von den anderen Todessern aufkreuzte.

Neben der Tür lehnte eine zusammen gesackte Gestalt und Severus Herz wäre beinahe stehen geblieben: Voldemort.

Er blieb fast eine ganze Minute stocksteif stehen, das Mädchen an sich gepresst, bis er den Mut fand, einen Schritt auf ihn zu zugehen.

Kein Lebenszeichen.

_Hat Lily…? - Nein, dann wäre Jun nicht verletzt, also, wie…_

Unten waren Schritte zu hören.

_Verdammt!_

Den Zauberstab in der Hand, Jun im Arm war nicht gerade eine optimale Kampf-Haltung.

Leise wie ein Schatten huschte er zur Tür und späte nach unten: Über James Leiche kniete Sirius und Remus stand neben ihm.

Wenn irgendjemand Severus in seiner Schulzeit gesagt hätte, dass er jemals erleichtert sein würde, die beiden zu sehen, hätte er ihnen einige unschöne Flüche auf den Leib gejagt.

Eine der Dielen knarrte unter seinem Fuß und ließ die beiden aufsehen: „Snape!" Sirius Blick fiel auf Jun und er wurde kreideweiß.

„Sie lebt" er kam die Treppe herunter.

„Und… Lily?"

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Was ist hier passiert?" fragte Remus und untersuchte Juns Stirn.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie konnte nur…"

_Der Fidelius-Zauber!_

Sirius konnte an seinem Gesicht ablesen, was er dachte. Demonstrativ hob er die Hände: „Warte, bitte"

„Worauf?" sein Zauberstab zielte auf seine Brust.

„Severus, er hat mir einen unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet" Wie immer war es Remus, der zu schlichten versuchte.

„Er war ihr Geheimniswahrer!"

„War ich nicht! - Peter war es! Wir dachten, dass wäre ein genialer Schachzug! Das Voldemort niemals darauf kommen würde" er streckte seine Hand aus: „Lass es mich beweisen!"

Severus zögerte kurz, ließ Remus Jun nehmen und nahm seine Hand ohne den Zauberstab sinken zu lassen.

„Ich schwöre, dass ich nicht der Geheimniswahrer von Lily und James Potter war"

Zwei silberne Fäden legten sich um ihre Hände.

Severus verkniff sich ein Lächeln: „Gehen wir, bevor deine irre Cousine auftaucht"

„Was ist mit Du-weißt-schon-wem?"

…_Wie konnte ich das vergessen?_

„Oben. Tot"

Die beiden Männer brauchten einen Moment, um das zu begreifen.

„Aber… dann… Moment!" Sirius fuhr sich durch die Haare: „Ich hab großes Vertrauen in unsere Fähigkeiten als Lehrer, aber… _das_?!"

„Fällt dir was besseres ein?"

„O.k., Kinder hört auf, euch zu streiten und lasst uns verschwinden!"

„Wo sind Narcissa und Draco?"

„Noch im Landhaus"

„Dann gehen wir"


	4. Dumbledore

„Warum wacht sie nicht auf?" Narcissas Augen waren verquollen von Tränen.

Jun war immer noch bewusstlos in dem riesigen Bett, Severus behandelte den Fluch-Schnitt auf ihrer Stirn. Während Sirius und Remus noch mehr Schutzzauber auf das Haus legten.

„Seinen wir froh, dass sie noch lebt" der Fluch hatte eine Kerbe in ihren Knochen getrieben. Aber die schwarze Magie verflüchtigte sich allmählich unter Severus Dauerbearbeitung.

„Wird eine Narbe bleiben?"

„Wir haben größere Probleme, Narcissa" knurrte er frustriert: „Und nein, nicht, wenn es nach mir geht… - Jetzt beruhig dich endlich wieder!"

„Ich soll mich -"

„Tu es einfach! Panik bringt uns nicht weiter"

„Ich weiß! Aber -"

Sirius kam ins Zimmer, legte einen Arm um sie: „Cissy, das wird schon"

„Meisterin?" Dobby, der Hauself der Malfoys erschien mit einem leises Plopp. Er folgte Witwe und Sohn noch treuer seit dem Tod von Lucius.

„Albus Dumbledore ist an der Tür"

Sirius und Narcissa wechselten einen Blick: „Lass ihn rein"

Alle außer Severus gingen in den Flur, kaum war die Tür auf stürmten Auroren, Alastor Moody an der Spitze, ins Haus.

Der Lärm rief Severus auf den Plan: „Was ist hier los?" fauchte er, völlig unbeeindruckt von dem Patt, das jederzeit in eine Schlacht ausarten konnte.

Alastor ging einen Schritt vor: „Sirius Black, ich verhafte sie -"

„Ich bin nicht James und Lilys Geheimniswahrer, sondern -"

„Wegen dem Mord an Lily und James Potter, sowie dem Mord an 12 Muggeln und Peter Pettigrew"

„… Was? - Alastor, dass"

Der sonst so stoische Auror sah plötzlich so alt aus, wie er war: „Sirius, bitte komm mit, damit wir das klären können"

„Aber er war den ganzen Tag hier!"

„Narcissa, bitte! Mach es uns nicht noch schwerer - Zauberstäbe runter!"

Sirius nickte und hielt ihm seinen Zauberstab hin: „In Ordnung"

„Bis heute Nachmittag sind wir durch" sagte Alastor erleichtert.

„WAS HAT DAS ZU BEDEUTEN; DUMBLEDORE?" Bisher hatte Narcissa sich gut gehalten, aber das war zu viel gewesen: „Warum? - Sirius würde so was niemals tun!"

Der Hexenmeister wartete geduldig, bis der Sturm vorüber war: „Ich ging davon aus, dass Sirius der Geheimniswahrer ist und fürchtete um eure Sicherheit - Wo ist Junalie?"

Severus verspürte einen plötzlichen Widerwillen, ihn zu nah an seine Patentochter zu lassen. Irgendwas…

„Im Wohnzimmer. Sie schläft noch"

Dumbledore setzte sich auf den Bettrand untersuchte das Mädchen: „Gut gemacht, Severus. Die schwarze Magie ist völlig entfernt"

„Ist es möglich, dass… dass sie es war, Dumbledore?"

„Es ist das einzige, was mir logisch erscheint" er stand auf und schwieg einen Moment: „Sie hatte immer Potential, aber das?… Voldemort ist geschlagen, soviel steht fest…"

„Also… ist er tot?" fragte Narcissa vorsichtig.

„Ich bin nicht sicher. Deshalb werde ich Junalie mitnehmen"

Er sah überrascht die beiden Erwachsenen an, die ihm plötzlich den Weg versperrten. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Wohin?"

„Zu ihrer Familie. Lilys Schwester wird -"

„Auf. Keinen. Fall." Sagte Severus kalt. Nichte hin, Nichte her, Petunia würde Jun nie gut behandeln, geschweige denn lieben.

„Severus, sie wird eine Legende sein, bevor die Sonne aufgegangen ist! So viel Ruhm würde reichen um jedem Kind den Kopf zu verdrehen! Sie muss weit weg von all dem aufwachsen"

„Ich bin der gleichen Meinung, aber sie ist **mein** Patenkind und ich werde sie nicht weggeben. Nicht nachdem, was sie durchgemacht hat"

„Nun…"

„Nein, Schulleiter. **Niemals**"

Dumbledore war weise genug, zu wissen, wenn er geschlagen war: „In Ordnung, Severus"

xJSPx

Als Junalie später an diesem Nachmittag aufwachte, lag ihre Welt in Trümmern.

Ihre Eltern waren tot.

Und Sirius saß dafür in Askaban - ohne Verhandlung oder Verhör.

Und sie war das berühmteste Kind von Großbritannien.


	5. Gringotts

_Die Winkelgasse, 5 Jahre später_

Ragnok sah nicht von seinem Pult auf, als leise Schritte vor ihm zu stehen kamen.

Er würde den Absatz zu Ende schreiben - vorausgesetzt, der Kunde würde ihn lassen.

Zauberer waren in der Regel nicht nur ungeduldig sondern auch unhöflich.

Aber kein Räuspern oder Worte unterbrachen ihn.

Er stellte die Feder weg und sah auf: Eine Hexe, etwa 11 Jahre alt mit einem unbändigen Wust seidig-schwarzer Haare und dunkelblauen, fast schwarzen Augen.

Ihre Züge waren denen der Familie Black sehr ähnlich, aber…

Woher kannte er dieses Mädchen?

„_Seid gegrüßt, Meister Ragnok_" grüßte sie ihn auf Koboldogack.

Der alte Kobold unterdrückte ein Lächeln: „Lady Potter" er stand auf und verbeugte sich leicht: „_Eine Freunde, Euch wieder zu sehen_"

„_Vielen Dank. Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits_"

„_Was kann ich für Euch tun?_" aber beantwortete sich die Frage schon selbst: „_Heute ist euer elfter Geburtstag. Herzlichen Glückwunsch_"

„_Euer Gedächtnis ist so beeindruckend wie eh und je_"

Diesmal lächelte er: „_Kommt, wir gehen in mein Büro_"

„Wann wart ihr das letzte Mal in England?"

„Vor fünf Jahren. Severus und Narcissa hielten es für angebracht in Neuseeland zu bleiben"

Er nickte: „Euer Ruhm reicht weit"

Junalie schnaubte: „Ruhm für etwas, an das ich mich nicht erinnern kann, geschweige denn, getan habe"

„Der dunkle Lord ist seit dem Moment fort, indem er versucht hat, Euch zu töten. Der Schluss liegt nah"

„Leider…"

„Ihr müsst nicht nach Hogwarts gehen, Lady Potter" sprach Ragnok aus, was die junge Hexe beschäftigte: „Es gibt genügend andere Schulen - Oder Lord Snape unterrichtet euch weiterhin selbst"

„Woher wisst ihr das?" fragte sie überrascht.

„Eure Magie ist bereits jetzt ein Leuchtfeuer - Und ich kenne euren Partner"

Er öffnete seine Bürotür für sie: „Kümmern wir uns um die Unterlagen"

Sofort breitete er einige Pergamente auf dem Tisch aus: „So… Das Testament eurer Herren Eltern. Es gehen einige Posten ab, etwa150.000 Galleonen insgesamt. Das Bar-Vermögen konnten wir in den letzten Jahren noch bereichern, es beläuft sich auf 5.763.931 Galleonen, 2 Sickel und 5 Knuts.

Daneben gibt es noch die Stadtwohnung in London und das Landhaus in Sussex."

„Worauf habe ich Zugriff?"

„Das Familien-Verließ mit allen Erbstücken, Waffen und Büchern. Und euer eigenes Verließ mit 50.000 Galleonen für sieben Schuljahre. Alles andere erhalten sie an ihrem 17. Geburtstag"

„Gut… Ich verlasse mich weiterhin auf sie als Verwalter"

„Selbstverständlich, Lady Potter" sagte der Kobold stolz. Seine Familie verwaltet das Vermögen der Potters seit der Eröffnung. Eröffnung von Gringotts wohlgemerkt.

Junalie hatte sich die Papiere sorgfältig durchgelesen und unterschrieb mit ihrer engen, geschwungenen Handschrift: „Ich würde gern ins Familien-Verließ, außerdem… - Kann ich eine der neuen Karten haben?"

„Gern" er zog ein weiteres Pergament, sowie eine kleine, schwarze Karte aus einer Schublade und reichte es ihr zusammen mit einem Dolch: „Ein Tropfen Blut reicht - Alle Läden der Winkelgasse und Hogsmeade akzeptieren sie" erklärte er, während sie sich in den Zeigefinger piekste: „Ebenso die allermeisten Muggle-Geschäfte, die Kredit-Karten akzeptieren"

„Könnten sie außerdem einhundert Galleonen aus meinem Verließ abheben?"

„Ja - Sie können es beim Schalter abholen, wenn sie gehen"

xJSPx

Das Familien-Verließ der Potters war über die Jahre immer voller geworden, bis zum Grad „brechend voll", aber Jun wusste, was sie wollte:

Einige Bücher, der Siegelring ihres Vaters, der Zauberstab ihrer Mutter.

„Äh… Ragnok, kennen sie sich hier aus?"

„Was suchen sie?"

„Vaters Umhang" er hing nicht über der vorgesehenen Büste.

„Hier" er ging zu einem der Regale und zog eine Holz-Schatulle hervor: „Dumbledore hatte ihn sich vor einigen Jahren geliehen und ihn so aufbewahrt, ihr Vater behielt dies bei"

„Nicht schlecht"

Sie ging zu dem Regal mit Waffen: Äxte, Schwerter, Schusswaffen…

„Da bist du ja" sie erkannte die schwarze Schachtel sofort. Eine kleine Röhre aus Kobold-Silber, nicht unähnlich einem Serviertenring, aber länger und mit kleinerem Durchmesser.

„Ich wäre soweit"


	6. Zauberstäbe

Draco erwartete sie vor dem Bank-Gebäude: „Und?"

„Alles klar - Wohin als erstes?"

Ihr Bruder in allem außer Blut überflog die Liste: „Die Bücher zum Schluss, da brauchst du wieder Stunden… Klamotten zuerst, dann die Zauberstäbe?"

„Klingt gut"

xJSPx

Madam Malkins begrüßte sie strahlend: „Auch Hogwarts, ihr lieben?"

„Ja"

Als erstes nahm sie bei Draco Maß: „Habt ihr schon eine Vorstellung, in welches Haus ihr kommt?"

Sie wollte wohlwollend plaudern, aber für ihn war das ein heikles Thema.

„Keine Ahnung" antwortete Jun für ihn: „Keine Ahnung - Mir würde Ravenclaw zusagen"

„Ah, eine Leseratte?"

„Ein ganzes Rudel in einem" meinte Draco grinsend.

xJSPx

„Draco, jetzt hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen!" Sie verließen Madam Malkins mit einer Kollektion Schulkleidung.

„Du hast leicht reden - Ich will nicht nach Slytherin!"

„Und der Hut wird dich deswegen auch nicht dahin schicken"

„Und was wenn doch?"

„Dann sage ich dir, dass M im Alphabet vor P kommt"

„… Du… würdest…"

Sie seufzte und umarmte ihn: „Du bist mein Bruder, Draco. Ja, ich geh für dich zu den Schlangen - Also mach dir keinen Kopf mehr, o.k.?"

„… Holen wir unsere Zauberstäbe"

Ollivanders Laden war schon von außen nicht ganz geheuer, aber das Innere und **er **schlugen alles.

„Mr. Malfoy" er sah ihn durch seine Brillengläser mit seinen riesigen, blassen Augen an: „Ihre Mutter hat Eiche und Einhornhaar in ihrem Zauberstab, 9 3/4 Zoll. Ihr Vater Schwarzdorn mit Drachenherzfaser… Er ist zerbrochen worden, nicht war?"

„J-Ja"

Nun flackerte sein Blick zu Junalie: „Ah, Ms. Potter… Ich erinnere mich, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Ihre Mutter nahm Weidenholz, 10 1/4 Zoll, biegsam, exzellent für Zauber. Ihr Vater hingegen gab Mahagoni den Vorzug. 11 Zoll, gut für Verwandlungen. Nun, ich sage, er gab ihm den Vorzug, aber es wählt immer der Zauberstab den Zauberer"

Er begann, viele Schachteln aus dem Regal zu ziehen und drückte einem nach dem anderen Draco in die Hand. Einmal jagte er sogar eine Blumenvase in die Luft.

Aber Ollivander war in seinem Element bis schließlich: „Akazie, 9 3/4 Zoll mit Drachenherzfaser… seltene Kombination"

Nun war Jun an der Reihe und es dauerte noch länger, der Berg Schachteln auf dem Schreibtisch wuchs und wuchs.

Ein Schwung von ihr räumte die Buchhaltung seit ´34 aus den Schubladen.

„Ich frage mich…" Ollivander murmelte irgendwas in der hintersten Ecke seines Ladens und kam bald mit einem neuen Zauberstab zurück: „Probieren sie diesen hier, Ms Potter"

Er war perfekt, sie spürte es sofort.

„Erle, unbiegsam, 10 3/4 Zoll und… Phönixfeder"

„… Was ist so ungewöhnlich, Mr Ollivander?"

„Nun… der Phönix, der die Feder für diesen Kern gab, noch einem weiteren Kern gab. Nur einen noch"

„Wenn sie so düster reden, kann ich mir denken, von wem sie reden. Vol -"

„Sagen sie nicht seinen Namen!"

„Vor einem Namen muss man keine Angst haben"

„Dennoch, Ms Potter, wagt es kaum einer, ihn auszusprechen. Und ich bitte auch sie, es nicht in meiner Gegenwart zu tun"

Statt eine Diskussion vom Zaun zu brechen kramte Junalie die Schachtel aus dem Familien-Verließ aus ihrer Tasche und reichte sie Ollivander: „Ich habe noch eine bitte"

„Oh!" seine Augen hellten sich merklich auf: „Eine Schwert-Manschette habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen… Es stammt aus ihrem Familien-Besitz?"

„Ja. Könnt ihr sie anlegen?"

„Natürlich, es dauert lediglich einen Moment" er ging nach hinten in seine Werkstatt und Junalie griff solange Zauberstab-Halfter aus den Regalen: „Du brauchst auch zwei, Draco"

„Order von Sev?"

„Order von Sev"

Er seufzte und suchte sich ebenfalls zwei aus.

Ollivander war kurz darauf fertig, Junalies Zauberstab hatte nun einen Griff wie aus Silber.

„Vielen Dank, Mr Ollivander"

„Gern, gern" er fixierte das Mädchen kurz, bevor er lächelte: „Ich denke doch, dass wir großes von ihnen erwarten dürfen, Ms Potter"


End file.
